Squirtle Squad
The Squirtle Squad is a group of -type Pokémon led by Ash's Squirtle. Biography They were originally a gang that caused crimes such as graffiti and were a general nuisance to the people of the town. However, Ash caught the leader of the gang and the Squirtle Squad then became fire fighters after stopping a fire caused by Team Rocket. The Squirtle Squad helps out Officer Jenny on occasion.IL012: Here Comes The Squirtle Squad One time there was an island of Wartortle and Blastoise that needed help, and Ash's Squirtle put his shades back on and helped them out.IL060: Beach Blank-Out Blastoise This also happens in The Pokemon Water War where Ash's Squirtle put back his shades back on after it became disappointed to see Team Wartortle led by Aidan's Wartortle manage stop the fire from the burning warehouse creating a rivalry. Their rivalry later subsides after they are captured including Pikachu from Team Rocket by teaming up to use Water Gun to put them on collision course especially saving the young boy from the burning building. In The Fire-ing Squad!, Ash's Squirtle finally reunites with his Squad and it was led by Officer Jenny who competes in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. During target practice, Ash's Squirtle becomes angered to see its Squad became nervous and has a lack of practice causing the latter to step on their tails to focus on the target. After Ash easily eliminated in the competition, they are cheering for the Squirtle Squad and they aren't listening to Officer Jenny's commands. Pikachu shocks them with Thunder Shock to give them attention and Ash tells them to follow their leader which is his Squirtle. Ash's Squirtle finally commands them and they succeed until they are attacked by a Team Rocket robo manned by Jessie, James and Meowth. When Pikachu and the water-type Pokemon competitors are captured which makes Squirtle and his Squad to make their old troublemaking antics when they regroup as Squirtle and his Squad put their sunglasses back on to put Team Rocket down. Once Team Rocket is knocked down on the ground, Ash's Squirtle hits the robot's face with Skull Bash and washes the trio with its Water Gun and he successfully steps on the controls continuously just to release all of the Pokemon including Pikachu in captivity. Both Ash's Pikachu and Squirtle blasts Team Rocket off with both Water Gun and Thunderbolt combination. Ash allows Squirtle to return to its Squad to stop fires as the competition resumed. The Squirtle Squad are made to the finals to face off against Team Wartortle led by Captain Aidan. They fight the fire equally and rescue the victim and the Squirtle Squad beats Team Wartortle in one minute and two seconds and they victorious in the competition. Ash finally allows Squirtle to go with its Squad and it finally gives farewell to Ash's Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Pikachu and its best friend, Bulbasaur who turned away but using its vines to shake its hand saddened to see his friend go and they are last seen riding away with Officer Jenny. Known moves Using Water Gun | Water Gun; water; IL012: Here Comes The Squirtle Squad }} Voice actors *Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese) *Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese) *Ikue Ōtani (Japanese) *Eric Stuart (English) Trivia *One of the Squirtle Squad members appears in the spin-off game Pokémon Channel as the host of the shopping show, Shop N' Squirtle. References Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Reformed characters